Dragon Ball Outsiders
Dragon Ball Outsiders is a article created by ExtremeSSJ4. Dragon Ball Outsiders is a page where you can add any pictures that include any characters from another universe (Example: Marvel, DC Comics, Pokemon, Etc.). Dragon Ball Outsiders has various characters you can also write stories of Dragon Ball VS (any universe). Battles Goku vs Superman ''' '''Krillin vs Kazuma Kuwabara Goku vs Sonic Goku vs Naruto Goku vs Deadpool Vegeta vs Batman Vegeta vs Hulk (Bruce Banner) Broly vs Red Hulk (General Ross) Frieza & Cooler vs Venom (Eddie Brock) Gohan vs Spider-Man Future Trunks vs Iron Man Vegeta vs Pikachu Vegeta & Nail vs Cable Goku vs Mario Piccolo vs The Joker Piccolo vs Wolverine Goten vs Ryu Piccolo vs Kakashi Z Fighters vs Marvel Zombies Semi-Perfect Cell vs Captain America (Steve Rogers) Majin Buu vs Spider-Man 2099 (more battles will soon be posted) 'Dragon Ball Combinations' Dragon Ball Z + Pokemon= Pokeball Z WWE + Dragon Ball Universe= Dragon World Wrestling ''' '''Dragon Ball Z + Sonic The Hedgehog= Dragon Ball The Hedgehogs Dragon Ball Universe + DC Universe= DC Ball Universe Dragon Ball Universe + Marvel= Dragon Marvel Dragon Ball Universe + Disney= Disney Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Universe + Street Fighter= Street Dragon Ball Fighter Dragon Ball Universe + Super Mario Bros= Super Mario Ball Z Dragon Ball Universe + Simpsons= Simpsons Ball﻿ 'Story' 'Prologue' It was a hot day all of the Z Fighters were celebrating Pan's first birthday. Suddenly the sky turned dark. Goku- What's happening? Krillin- Is it Shenron? Goku- It can't be, I have the four star Dragon Ball! Gohan- Where's the Dragon Ball, Dad? Goku- It's in the present I gave to Pan. Trunks- So is it there? Gohan- Yes! Bulma- If its not Shenron, then what is it? Goku- I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad is about to happen... Vegeta- Yes, me too! Goku- Can you feel that!? Piccolo- Yes, its power i-is gigantic... Vegeta- Hmph.. Mysterious Man- Hello! Bulma- Where did he come from!? Goku- Who are you? Mysterious Man- Ohh, let me introduce myself! I am the great Orath! Goku- Orath? Orath- Yes Vegeta- And what do you want!? Orath- I am going to test you! Goten- Test us? Orath- Yes, I am going to see how strong you are... Goku- So you want to fight us? Orath- Not exactly, I want you to fight against another fighters... Yamcha- Where are this other fighters? Orath- They're all from another dimensions... Tien- What are you talking about? Orath- I am telling you that you are going to fight against the strongest of another dimensions! Gohan- How can this be possible? Goku- Wait, are you a kai? Orath- No, here let me show you - just get into my ship. Goku- Your ship? Orath- Yes its over there Bulma- When did that get there!? Vegeta- I don't trust you! Orath- I undestand you Vegeta but you can trust me Vegeta- How do you know my name!? 'Goku vs Superman' 'Krillin vs Kazuma Kuwabara' 'Goku vs Sonic' 'Goku vs Naruto' 'Vegeta vs Batman' 'Vegeta vs Hulk' 'Broly vs Red Hulk' 'Gohan vs Spider-Man' 'Future Trunks vs Iron Man' 'Vegeta vs Pikachu' 'Goku vs Mario' 'Piccolo vs The Joker' 'Goten vs Ryu' 'Piccolo vs Kakashi' 'Z Fighters vs Marvel Zombies' 'Movies and TV Specials' Hail to the Prince (Movie 1) Pokeball Z (TV Special) ﻿